Novena and Septima
by MaraudingMonster
Summary: Ivonne Maevwen is a powerful new Arrancar, destined to be the Septima after Zommari Leroux's death. Together, Ivonne and her new companion, Novena Iradai Lostrengo, cause mischief. But the fun stops when dark secrets and painful memories are unearthed.


**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine.**

Chapter 1: Rebirth

The transforming hollow panted heavily in her chrysalis, trying to cope with the pain wracking her body. She tried to bite down on her lip, wanting to relish the taste of metallic blood. But she found that she could not move within the shell in which she was evolving. _Damnit, _She thought, attempting to grimace in annoyance and pain. The hollow realized that she'd definitely felt anguish similar to this; becoming an Arrancar was almost as agonizing as the sorrow that filled the void where her heart was.

Almost.

That's why, when two members of the "Espada" found her and brought her to their lord, Aizen, she agreed to join his army; to break off her hollow mask to gain shinigami powers. Aizen said he could put an end to her suffering and loneliness. And she believed him. She still believed him. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she sold her incomplete soul to the Devil.

A sudden wave of energy came over the hollow's chrysalis; a kind of dark power she'd never felt before. It engulfed her evolving form completely, surrounding her and lending its energy for her transformation. Sharp pain thundered through her veins as the shell around her cracked. If she was able to scream, she would have.

The chrysalis shattered, exposing the new Arrancar's body to freezing air. She breathed heavily, taking pleasure from coldness filling her lungs and cooling her burning skin. Blinking hard, the Arrancar's vision cleared of all blurriness. She then realized that she had her head hanged, shielding her face from the occupants of the room behind a wall of wavy brown hair.

"What might our new comrade's name be?" A smooth voice asked. The Arrancar raised her head, lifting a shaky hand to her face to brush sweat-soaked hair from her eyes. She was met with the sight of the leader of the Arrancar Army, Aizen Sosuke, gazing down at her with a smirk. Sitting up a little straighter, the woman looked up at her new master with respect.

"Maevwen," She said, her voice a little hoarse. "Maevwen Ivonne." Ivonne said a little louder, bowing slightly to the brown-haired man. Aizen played what looked like a fatherly smile across his lips, handing Ivonne a white robe. It wasn't until then that the new Arrancar realized she was bare naked. Mumbling thanks, she snatched the robe and quickly wrapped it around her lean form.

Ivonne gazed around the room, searching for the strong Arrancars she knew were there. She could sense their heavy reiatsu. But the room was draped in darkness, and a large cloud of dust circled the area from her transformation. All she could make out were silhouettes; but she could feel the gazes of her comrades on her. Noticing the _click_ of footsteps on stone, Ivonne glanced behind her lord to see a person step out of the dust.

It was a tanned, curvy woman with a bright smile. A large red streak stood out among her short, curly brown hair. It didn't take long for Ivonne to notice the large 9 tattooed on the woman's chest. _She's the ninth strongest Arrancar; an Espada, _The new Arrancar was shocked by this; how could one so friendly looking possess such power? White hollow armour covered the shells of the Espada's ears and ended in a point, making her resemble an elf. A thin red line was placed vertically across her left eye, with four more small points protruding from around the orb. Her dark brown eyes were set straight at Ivonne, sparkling with curiosity and excitement. She met the woman's gaze with interest, before looking at the Las Noches ruler.

"Well, Ivonne," He said, grinning at the woman at his feet, "welcome to our family."

* * *

Ivonne looked herself up and down in the floor length mirror, studying her new body carefully. _This form is quite attractive_, she thought smugly, grinning in playful seduction at her reflection.

Her skin was very fair, and soft, much to the displeasure of Ivonne. _How am I supposed to fight without my hollow armour? _She wondered, poking at the exposed flesh on her long arm. She was tall, even without her heeled boots; she guessed around 6 ft. Though her mask remnant, a green-tinted spiked headband, made her appear taller. Her wavy, dark brown hair fell just past her collar bone, and it shone prettily in the light of the small room. The uniform she was given consisted of knee-high boots, fingerless white gloves that touched her elbow, and a high-collared thigh-length dress that hugged her slender form.

But Ivonne's favourite thing about her human-like body was her eyes, coloured a bright golden-brown flecked with green. The dazzling orbs were framed with long, dark lashes, and black markings curled from the corners.

An eager knock at her door took Ivonne away from her thoughts. "Come in," She called, whirling around and standing tall. She was met with the sight of the curvaceous woman poking her curly head through the half-open door, smiling nervously.

"Hey, Ivonne, is it?" She asked, creaking open the door and taking a small step in. Ivonne eyed her curiously, nodding. Gently closing the entrance, the Espada grinned happily.

"I'm Lostrengo Iradai, the Novena Espada," Iradai said cheerily, bowing to the new Arrancar. "I'd like to welcome you to Las Noches." She continued, straightening up. Ivonne raised an eyebrow, but bowed back nonetheless, waving her hand at a nearby chair. The taller woman watched Iradai with interest as she took a seat.

"I must admit, Iradai-sama, I wasn't expecting a welcome," Ivonne told her superior, sitting on her bed and crossing her long legs, "Much less such kindness."

"You shouldn't get used to it. I doubt there are very many people like me in Las Noches. Oh, I wonder what those poor new Arrancars did before I came along..." The Novena frowned. "I try to visit all the young ones to welcome them, but there isn't enough time. Though I _knew_ I had to see you, Ivonne." Iradai smiled at her underling, excitement present again in her dark brown eyes.

"Why would that be, Iradai-sama?" Ivonne asked, smirking, though the fair woman had a pretty good idea of why the Espada was interested.

"Your power, of course!" The Ninth exclaimed, rolling her eyes playfully. "Our Septima Espada died on a mission not too long ago..." Iradai shook her head sadly, brown curls bouncing in her round face. "Aizen-sama sent out the Quarta and Sexta to search for Menos. And that's just what they found; you, an Adjuchas. You're destined to become an Espada, Ivonne. It's why Aizen-sama turned you into an Arrancar."

Ivonne leaned back on her hands, her look thoughtful. _The Septima? I could be the seventh most powerful Arrancar in Hueco Mundo?_

"Sorry, Ivonne, I should leave. Who knows what my subordinates will get into if I'm gone too long," The Novena sighed, standing. Ivonne nodded, watching the shorter woman as she opened the door. "I have no doubts that I'll see you soon." Iradai grinned, giving the younger Arrancar a knowing wink before shutting the door with a faint _click._

Ivonne smirked, getting up from her perch on the bed. Admiring her reflection in the mirror once again, she thought over Iradai's words. _"You're destined to become an Espada."_

"An Espada, huh?" Ivonne smiled, tapping a long finger against her chin as her hand rested on her hip. "I wonder what I could get away with holding _that_ rank." She chuckled darkly, visions of mischief crossing her mind.

* * *

"Another woman joins our ranks," Ichimaru Gin grinned, pacing excitedly in front of his lord's throne. "Who woulda thought tha' such a scary lookin' hollow would turn out so attractive, eh, Aizen-sama?" Gin laughed, looking up at his leader to see him in a state of deep concentration. Smile never fading, the silver-haired man cocked an eyebrow. "Aizen-sama?"

Aizen blinked, slowly turning to look at his second-in-command. "Yes, Gin?"

"Don't ya think tha' new female Arrancar is fascinating?" He snickered, his trademark grin growing wider. Aizen smirked, gazing down at his subordinate.

"Quite, but not in the way you're thinking of," The brown-haired man chuckled, his deep voice bouncing off the walls of the empty throne room. "No, what I'm interested in is Ivonne's power. After her test of strength, she will be officially accepted into the Espada. Then we may pick up where we left off when Zommari was killed."

"Ah, good riddance. He was a creep. Without him, we got another lady like Halibel!" Gin cackled. Aizen leaned forward in his seat to better see the man below him.

"I'm afraid you're missing my point, Gin," Aizen said, his voice ringing with authority. As Gin's laughter faded to a grin, he slightly tilted his head in curiosity. "Like you, I am excited, but in my own way," Aizen sat back in his throne now that he had his subordinate's attention. "Once Ivonne becomes the Septima, the Espada will be complete after nearly three months with only nine members. And then," The ex-taichou smiled devilishly, "I will be able to carry out my plan."

**Author's Note: Hooray, the first chapter is done! It may not seem like much right now, but stay tuned. I have a lot planned for this story. And if anyone's read the Nnoitra x Szayel Mpreg "One Messed Up Night", yes, this is the same Ivonne. The author, Iradai Lostrengo (can you tell this fanfic has been planned for a while? XD) is a good friend of mine, and I let her use Ivonne for that story (which reminds me, Iradai belongs to her, not me)**. **Same OC, but different universe. This is N&S!verse, not OMUN!verse. XD**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
